


Rinstagram 3: 第三次的出轨

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 14





	Rinstagram 3: 第三次的出轨

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【腐向け】Rinstagram：03【侑×角名】](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582634) by じゅに. 



不不，我真的知道这是不对的。虽然心里想着“啊这样不行啊——”，但是，那个嘛。每天吃炸猪排盖饭的话，不也会想要吃吃看布丁吗？

“诶、这里就可以了吗？”  
“这里谁都不会来的。社团里的家伙告诉我的。”  
“嘛，我是无所谓啦。”

把非常柔软的身体抱起来放在膝盖上，然后抱得更紧一些，再把脸埋进同样柔软的胸脯里。

“哈……好舒服。”  
“你怎么好像小婴儿一样？”

头顶传来咯咯的、听起来很可爱的笑声。很柔软，味道也很好闻。我把埋在对方胸部的脸抬起来，抬手解开她脖子上的丝巾。然后把手稍微错开一点，解开丝巾下面衬衫的一个扣子。

“真的要做吗？”  
“诶——不行吗？”

故意装作撒娇一般，我再一次把脸埋进胸部里，蹭了一会儿，再把脸抬起来。

“哇，看起来很开心的样子。我也想加入的说。”

映入眼帘的不是可爱的女孩子，而是认识的男人。

“呜哇！！角、角名！你什么时候在这里的！”  
“诶、怎么了怎么了！？”

我不由自主地跳起来和女孩子（说起来，是个年上❤三年级胸部很大的女孩子）拉开了距离。

“大概是在你说‘这里谁都不会来’的时候吧。”  
“这差不多是最开始就在的意思吧！”  
“真好啊——我也想和女孩子卿卿我我黏在一起。和我就不行吗？”  
“诶、角名君也很帅气啊。”  
“哇——我好高兴。”  
“那下次我把朋友也叫来好了。大家一起玩吧——”  
“那我很期待哦。”  
“那就再见啦~”  
“啊、等、前辈！”

仿佛什么事也没有发生一般离开的前辈，我只能束手无策地目送她离开的背影。紧接着就是微妙的寂静空间，和角名脸上仿佛贴上去的画一般令人害怕的笑脸。

“唔——这回是个相当漂亮的美人啊。三年级的？”  
“……嗯。”  
“她胸还真的是挺大的。”  
“……嗯。”  
“侑，你是真的很喜欢胸部诶~”  
“…………”  
“这周六记得到我房间来哦❤”  
“……是。”

搞砸了！不不，我真的早就知道的。但是我停不下来，没法停下来。  
虽然不知道什么原因，大概在一年级过了一半的时候，我感觉自己可能有点喜欢角名，借着那股劲告白以后顺势就交往了，意外的进展很顺利，可是我改不掉那个坏习惯。就算有角名在，也忍不住时不时会找女孩子玩。  
角名不会在外面生气，也不会哭出来。有时候我觉得，他这样一点都不麻烦别人，是个很好的优点。但是角名看到我和女孩子玩的时候，会看起来很开心地笑着看我。那张笑脸，简直好像能把这个世界上所有的恶都煮透一般，是恶魔的表情。

令人恐惧的周六。为什么就只有今天部活结束得那么快啊。结束的时候完全是白天。外面阳光灿烂，打闹声和吹奏部的乐器声、以及清脆的鸟鸣声，声声入耳。话虽如此，我却半裸着躺在角名的床上，双手被玩具手铐铐着。这都是什么事啊。  
然后居高临下看着我的角名，果然一脸很开心地笑着。

“第三次了。”

角名的口型是这么告诉我的。牙齿很整齐很漂亮。

“……对不起。”  
“你那是对什么的道歉啊？真的很好笑。”

角名说了“很好笑”。基本上他没觉得好笑也会说很好笑，对我来说其实很困扰。找不到笑点在哪里。不不，事到如今这种场合根本不是能笑出来的气氛。他用和平常一样的语调，说着“真好笑”，然后咔嚓一声拍了一张照片。

“为什么会想要在那里做啊~那里是我很喜欢的地方的说。啊，难怪啊，因为都不会有人来嘛，是不是？”

是在说之前那件事吧，是的。角名很擅长找那些没什么人会去的地方。所以也很擅长偷懒。被那样的角名告诉了像秘密基地一样的空教室的位置，而我却打算把这个空教室用来和女孩子打情骂俏。

“明明因为是侑才告诉你的——”

好像觉得有点无聊，他的嘴唇噘了起来，面对被剥夺了自由仰躺在床上的我，故意闹别扭一般抚摸我的腹肌，让我的背直发抖。

“啊、对了。我写了这个给你！”

角名仿佛很高兴一样从床底下拿出了一张活页夹，还是那种穿了一根绳子可以挂在人脖子的活页夹。在那上面用油性笔写着“我因为喜欢大胸所以出轨了女孩子❤”。什、什么都说不出来。  
脖子上被挂了一个不得了的东西，还被拍了照片。

“哇——真的超适合你。好好笑。”

可是眼睛看起来一点也不像觉得好笑的样子。  
角名把手机随手丢在一边，好像要靠在我下半身上一样坐在床边。他解开了我的腰带，叼住裤子的拉链慢慢地拉下来。这些都是从哪里学来的。工口视频什么的吗。不知道是不是该觉得悲伤，即使像现在这样有点脱线地想着别的事情，我的阴茎还是因为在期待接下来会带来的刺激而勃起了。看着内裤被顶起来角名很高兴一样地笑了，很温柔地来回摸着我半勃的阴茎。好像摸到又好像没有，这种不确定的感觉让我很烦闷。

“侑啊，你这样有点大意哦❤”

表情很可爱地看着这边的角名这么说。对，他有时候看起来真的很可爱。虽然平时的表情都好像藏狐一样，但是像这样看过来的时候很可爱。所以我才会觉得我好像喜欢他。

“嘛，不过也很可爱就是了。”

突然低沉的语调不禁让我背脊发凉，终于爬上床的角名爬到我的腿间。裤子被脱了，内裤也被扒了下来，浑身上下什么都没穿的我毫无办法地被角名含住了性器。  
虽然以前也一直这么想，但是还是想说，他给我口交的时候刘海挂在耳朵上的样子真的很色情，我很喜欢。  
最初是前端被亲吻，再用舌头舔下来，顺着含入满是唾液的口腔覆盖。一边慢慢地轻吸一边回到顶端，然后没有休息的空隙地再一次覆盖下来。  
触感过于鲜明，偶尔舌头会照顾到敏感点，我的腰忍不住微微颤抖。咕啾咕啾的声音在房间里回荡，好像要忘记外面是悠闲的白天一样。

“……啊、等、角名、我要射了、”

血流越来越汹涌，感觉自己的极限快接近的时候，我忍不住开口说道。角名听到我的声音，嘴唇离开了我的下体。

“哈？肯定不行啊。”

也是。保持这个状态已经很久了，毕竟这是惩罚，没办法。  
结果我就一直被迫停留在要射不射的状态，不知道过去几小时了。我已经对时间的概念都有点模糊了。虽然外面好像还是很悠闲的白天。

“……呼、呼——不行、真的不行……”  
“很了不起哦侑。有在好好忍耐呢。”  
“不、已经……真的……！”

就在我情不自禁恳求他的时候，角名直起身子慢慢地开始脱衣服。也不知道是他在慢慢脱还是我在慢慢地看。

“我现在开始做准备，侑就在那里看着哦。”

说着，角名拿出了乳液。他把乳液淋在手掌上，多得好像要滴下来。然后故意做给我看一般，把手慢慢地伸到张得很开的腿间，往后穴里一点一点探入手指。  
得救了。这样一来我的性器也能休息一下。刚刚真的兴奋得都发痛了。  
这回，咕啾咕啾的声音从角名那个方向传了过来。

“……唔、哈……”

啊、这个是真的觉得很舒服的表情。眼角微微有些发红，声音在颤抖，后穴也在吞吃着手指。最开始是一根手指，后来增加到两根，慢慢地抽插着，每动一下都会随之发出呻吟。  
啊嘞，这个情况，莫非是性器完全没法休息的场合……现在还是在兴奋地发痛。

“……啊、嗯……喂，你在那边看个什么劲啊……！嗯、啊……”

他瞪着我，眼神好像钉子一样刺了过来。不是你叫我在那里好好看着的吗。  
手指增加到了三根，那个真的有在温柔地给后穴做扩张。看着肩膀起伏着调整呼吸给自己做扩张的角名，我忍不住想起来第一次做的时候的场景。  
撒娇对他说想做全套的时候会好好做扩张，虽然在我面前什么都不会说，但是还是这样和我交往。感觉他也有很坚强的地方。

“啊、哈……好了❤”  
屁股不断滴下润滑剂，角名露出一脸“那样就好”的笑容跨坐在我身上。本来觉得硬得发痛的性器已经忍不住有点溢出清液了。  
我看了一眼溢出清液的顶端，又抬头看向正要把腰往下压坐上去的角名。  
害羞的时候、用力的时候，他的眼角和脖子都会变红。我是什么时候知道这些事的呢。  
像现在这样眯起眼睛笑的话，含在眼眶里的眼泪会微微浮起。我很喜欢现在这张看起来比平时年龄要小的脸。

“……哈、哈……啊、侑，有好好勃起着诶❤”  
“这不是、当然的吗……”  
“明明、我都没有胸部的说❤”

还没来得及辩解，角名的腰就压了下来。虽说已经扩张过软了下来，但是那里本来并不是用来插入的地方，包裹住我的性器的地方热得吓人。眼前好像爆炸一样的白光，堆积到现在的什么东西爆发了。

“啊——唔、啊……哈、射了，都射在里面了……”

身体颤抖着的角名从喉咙里挤出这句话，简直就像在高兴地喝着我的精液一样。我也是工口视频看多了吧。  
筋疲力尽地想要沉浸在射精以后的余韵中时，角名的后穴黏膜却依旧固执地包裹着我的性器。  
他一边在我身上晃着腰一边愉快地笑着。

“怎么、嗯……哈、以为、结束了……吗？”  
“不、不不不、等下，我才刚刚射过……！”  
“可是、我还……没有、射、啊！”

比起被迫揉搓的快感，疼痛和变得过于敏感的不安感向我袭来。

“等、角名真的——”

仿佛当机一样，嘴唇被堵住了。他的腰还在灵巧地上下摆动，上半身却俯了下来，凑过来舔我的嘴唇。  
好像被引诱了一样张开嘴唇的时候，他就好像等着这一刻一般把舌头伸了进来。虽然我慌张逃开地缩回了舌头，但是他对此毫不在意似的纠缠了上来。  
角名大概舌头比较长。被缠着、吮吸着，就在我这么想的时候用舌尖灵巧地舔啄着奇怪的地方。我对这个真的很苦手。  
而且不知不觉间腰部的动作变得缓慢了，疼痛不知道飞到了什么地方，性器又自说自话勃起了。

“嗯唔、呼、哈……真听话~”

分开的嘴唇一张一合，角名这么对我说道。外面的阳光打在牵出的银丝上，和他薄薄的嘴唇。  
这样的话我也只能等高潮的到来了。现在这种状态什么也做不了。他腰部的动作越来越快，皮肤摩擦的声音混杂在水声里。

“啊、啊啊、啊……好舒服——完了、唔……”

在我身上愉快地摇着腰的角名看起来心情很好，我开始觉得这也没什么大不了的，惩罚大概快要结束了吧。完全复活蠢蠢欲动的阴茎被紧紧地吸绞着，感觉快要就这么射了。身体用上力气，打算动腰的那个瞬间。

“……哈、我说啊侑，哈……唔、我其实相当介意那件事哦？……嗯、很普通地有觉得受伤的说。”

在我往上抬腰之前，角名抬起上半身，低声对我说。尽管他的表情还是在笑。我呆呆地看着他张合的嘴唇和隐约看见的整齐排列的牙齿。

“侑，‘对不起’呢？”  
“……对、对不起……”

他脸上的笑容越来越深。顺便一提我的下面已经到极限了。

“角、角名、我真的不行了，让我射吧……”

我忍不住求他，角名脸上的笑容完全消失了，他修长的手臂一下子撑在我的脸颊两侧，完全抬起了腰。一直被吞吃着的性器被迫拔了出来，发出“啵”的呆呆的声音。

“哈？你在说什么啊？很好笑诶。你知道自己都干了些什么吗？”  
“那、那个……”  
“你干了什么？说啊，快点，说出来。”

角名还是用那双完全没有在笑的眼睛看着我，他贴在我脸边上的手滑到我的胸口，把挂在脖子上的活页夹拿了起来横在我眼前。没办法。这确实是没办法。是我不好。

“我、我因为喜欢大胸所以出轨了女孩子……！”

屈辱。大概是因为没想到我会用这种表情和语气把这句话读出来，角名又微微一笑，直起了身子。他用手再次扩张了一下后穴，然后把扩张的手指伸到我眼前。

“总算是说出来了，做得很好哦——真抱歉我没有胸部、啊！”

刚说完他就扶着我的性器坐了下来，一直忍耐着的想自己动的感觉又再次爆发了。埋在角名体内的性器在控制不住地发抖，沉浸在快感里。啊，想自己动。想抓着他的腰自己动。

焦躁play和耐久play不知道持续了多久。回过神的时候，感觉外面悠闲的日头已经渐渐西斜。虽然觉得关着门的房间里温度好像在上升，但也有可能只是我的身体很热。腰已经发僵了。阴茎也很痛。浑身都是汗黏糊糊的不舒服。但是角名还是一直坐在我身上愉快地摆动着腰。

“角、角名……已经……真的已经射不出来了……让我休息一下吧……”  
“诶？什么？没听见你在说什么啊❤啊、啊……又要射了……好舒服……”

绝对听到了吧！平时的话会盛大地吐槽，但是现在已经没有吐槽的精神了，物理上的。被肠壁纠缠着的阴茎在小小地颤抖。  
蜷起身体紧紧地抱着我的角名也在颤抖着、痉挛着，半推半就地靠在我身上。两个人就这么肩靠着肩深呼吸调整气息。

“……哈！哈……哈。……气死我了。”

角名嘶哑的声音响了起来。他缓缓地抬头看我，脸上是笑容，表情却像是要哭了一样。他额角的汗珠扑簌簌地掉在我的脸颊上。  
啊啊，对了。就是这个。可爱得不得了。

“啊——好开心！就是明天屁股可能会很糟糕。说起来感觉会发烧啊——”

“哈哈”，角名这么笑着，把我的双手从手铐里解放出来，活页夹也揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶。和往常没有什么区别。

“勉强你了，不好意思哦。有没有什么痛的地方？”

我的手腕上留下来模糊的印痕，不过毕竟是硅胶的玩具，很快这些印子都会消失的吧。虽然不怎么痛，角名却一直在揉我的手腕。

“硬要说的话感觉还是丁丁比较痛……”  
“那也没办法啊。”  
“没办法啊……”  
“咦，是谁的错来着？”  
“是我的错。”  
“嘛，反正明天是周日，让你的丁丁好好休息一下吧。”  
“让丁丁休息一下什么的真是糟糕的台词啊。”

“我的屁股也得好好休息一下——”说着这样不得了的台词，角名好像什么也没发生一样摇摇晃晃地起身，我拉住了他的双手。

“那、那个。我……真的，对不起。我喜欢你。真的，角名我喜欢你。”  
“……嗯，谢谢。”

就算对他说了喜欢，他也没有回答“我也是❤”这样的话，而是情绪不怎么高涨地、声音里好像有点空虚地“谢谢”这样回答了我。不过，这也是我的错。  
但是——还挺开心的。  
为了不让我太疼而用了柔软的硅胶手铐，也有特意选了第二天休息的周六。感觉自己是被爱着的。要说起来，原本就是因为嫉妒，才会发生这么大的事。  
角名是真的很喜欢我啊——这么想的话，感觉高兴得不得了。  
想看平时一直装得很酷的角名不为人知的、嫉妒得失控的这一面。要是告诉他我为了这个才故意去找女孩子的话，大概又要被惩罚一次吧。

“……我大概也是个变态吧。”  
“哈？你那是什么说法。是想说我是变态吗？”  
“你是变态这件事肯定没错的。”  
“烦死了——”

他把手从我的手里抽出来，随意地站了起来。我凝视着背对着我，开始慢慢穿衣服的角名的背影。契机或许只是顺势告白而已，如今我希望能继续看着这个背影，也想触碰这个背影。想要珍惜的同时，也想看他为了我拼命的样子。想让他笑，也想看他哭的样子。咦，我是不是有点不对劲啊。

“角名。”  
“什么？”

他背对着我继续换衣服，并不愿意转过脸来看我，不过我还是想再告诉他一次。

“我喜欢你。”

角名有一瞬停止了动作，然后终于回过头看我了。有些疲惫的表情，眼角还是红红的。他一脸“真是拿你没办法”的表情，皱着眉头笑了，有点粗暴地伸手摸了摸我的脸颊。

“……我也是。”

想看这个表情，我在思考下次要找谁玩呢。  
装模作样的炸猪排饭，有时候却又展现出的布丁一样甜美又柔软的一面，总会让人想看更多的不是吗？


End file.
